


Wonder Woman Saves the Gay

by Saffo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Emily discovers JJ's not as straight as she thought.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Wonder Woman Saves the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the SNL episode in which Gal Gadot/Wonder Woman kisses Kate MacKinnon, and queer women everywhere fainted.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters = NOT MINE

It had become a routine - whenever they weren’t on a case, JJ went over to Emily’s place and the two ate take-out dinner and watched Saturday Night Live. JJ knew it would probably be good manners for her to occasionally ask Emily to watch it at her place, so Emily wasn’t always the one hosting, but she didn’t. She liked it better at Emily’s, because the TV was in Emily’s bedroom instead of the living room. It was cozy in Emily’s bed, and usually they both fell asleep before the show’s 1 AM ending. The first time that happened, JJ woke with a start at 3:15 AM and was all apologetic and offered to go home. Emily, groggy with sleep, told her not to be ridiculous, and to go back to sleep. When JJ asked if she was sure, Emily flung her arm over JJ’s middle to keep her in place, without even opening her eyes. So JJ smiled and went back to sleep. The following week, she again fell asleep in Emily’s bed, and slept peacefully the whole night through.

The two lost count of how many Saturday nights they’d spent in Emily’s bed, but several weeks ago, JJ had started bringing her pajamas and toothbrush with her. Tonight, they were sitting propped against the headboard, empty Chinese food cartons shoved aside on Emily’s nightstand. Gal Gadot, the actress who played Wonder Woman, was hosting SNL, which made it an extra special episode for Emily, who’d had a thing for Gal ever since seeing Wonder Woman four times in the theater. She and JJ saw it together initially, and she managed to drag JJ to it a second time (by bribing her with a bag of Cheetos, of course), but that’s where JJ drew the line. For the next two showings, Emily was on her own.

JJ loved to tease her friend about her Wonder Woman crush, and all week, she’d been ribbing Em about it at work when no one was around to overhear. “Oooh, four more days and nine hours until your girrrllllfriend is on TV,” she’d whisper in Emily’s ear, and Emily would swat her away and attempt to keep her face expressionless. But by the time JJ got to “Oooh, 28 more hooouurrs,” with added kissing noises, Emily was losing it. “JJ, I _swear_ to God,” she burst out, her palm pressing JJ’s chest until the blond woman’s back was flush against the wall of the elevator they were alone in. JJ smirked as Emily blushed. Before either of them could say or do anything else, the elevator arrived and opened its doors, and Emily exhaled in relief.

Now that they were alone in Emily’s apartment, Emily didn’t have to hide her excitement over Gal Gadot anymore, so it was less fun for JJ to tease her. She just laughed, as Gal’s monologue started the show and Emily cheered and pumped her fists like a teenager. Usually, the two of them were only half-watching the show, chatting throughout, but tonight Emily was fairly glued to the screen. When a new skit began with Gal dressed as Wonder Woman, Emily sat up a little straighter. JJ opened her mouth to say something teasing, but Emily sensed it and flailed her arm in JJ’s direction without taking her eyes off the screen. “ _Shush_ ,” she admonished. But she herself gave a running commentary on the skit, gushing about Kate McKinnon’s brilliance in writing the script and how cute it was that Gal’s gaze was glued to the teleprompter, laughing and clapping at all the lesbian jokes. When Kate said, “Okay, I’ll get to the point - who here’s a lez? Raise your hand,” Emily cheerfully raised her hand in the air, looking over at JJ in expectation of being made fun of. JJ, surprisingly, was simply staring at the screen.

Emily, too, was momentarily stunned into silence when Gal’s lips locked onto Kate’s. And then, the kiss kept going. “DAY-UM, Gal Gadot, you GO! Holy SHIT, woman!” She was too absorbed to look at JJ. “THANK YOU, Kate, for writing this! REPRESENTATION! And thank you, Gal, for going way beyond the teleprompter on THIS one!!”

Wondering why JJ wasn’t teasing her, Emily finally looked over. JJ’s face and neck were flushed bright red, her breathing shallow, her eyes locked on the screen. After a split second of surprise and confusion, understanding dawned in Emily. Shocked excitement fizzed in her chest.

“OH MY GOD, JENNIFER JAREAU.”

JJ avoided Emily’s eyes as she picked up and gulped Emily’s beer, having already downed her own. Emily made a sort of choking noise. Oh, this was going to be too much fun. Oh, this was going to be payback. To begin with, Emily simply studied JJ, with as much intensity as JJ was trying to avoid and ignore her with. JJ squirmed, fidgeted. She pursed her lips and exhaled carefully, as if to compose herself, and kept her gaze on the TV as if she was simply continuing to watch the show. But the blush would not go away, and Emily had a feeling her eyes were dilated as hell, if only she could see them.

“Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need some air?” she teased, picking up a nearby magazine and fanning JJ’s flushed face. JJ swatted her away.

“Don’t,” she grumbled. Damn, Emily noticed, even her ears were red. And her chest, which was still heaving. “I’m fine,” JJ said. “I’m just having a reaction to this new beer. It’s stronger than the other kind.”

Emily guffawed. “Oh, no, no, no, Jayje. This is not the alcohol. What in the world could it be that has you all hot and bothered, hmm?” she asked innocently, with a devilish grin she could not shake.

“Shut up, Em,” JJ mumbled, taking another swig of beer. “I’m _bothered_ , yes, because you are _bothering_ me, when I’m trying to watch TV.” She brushed her hair out of her face with a huff. Emily scooted a little closer.

“Hmm, no, you’re bothered _and_ you’re hot.”

JJ’s eyes shot over to Emily’s. _What…?_

Emily’s eyes sparked. “Yes, figuratively _and_ literally,” she said, putting the back of her hand against JJ’s cheek, then forehead, as if to feel her temperature. JJ squirmed even more.

“Your face is red and hot. And wait, your pulse is racing…” She put two fingers to the side of JJ’s neck, and JJ gasped. “And all of this means -”

She was cut off, by JJ practically whining, “No profiling, Em, remember?”

Emily burst out laughing, her head thrown back. She could barely speak, but choked out, “Babe, this isn’t profiling! I’d have to be comatose to not be aware of how fucking turned on you are right now!”

If it was even possible, JJ blushed a deeper shade of red, and flung her face into a pillow. She moaned, and Emily’s stomach clenched slightly at the sound. She waited. She gazed at JJ’s back, her blond hair spilling everywhere, her breathing gradually slowing to a more normal rate. Emily cupped her hand around the back of JJ’s neck and kneaded it gently, a wordless apology. A few more minutes passed.

“Hey, JJ,” she said quietly, gently. “Come back here. Look at me.”

JJ took a deep breath, and sat back up. She forced herself to meet Emily’s gaze; Emily could read whatever was there in her face. Maybe it was time. Maybe it was too late to think she could ever hide it again. Not from herself, and not from Emily.

JJ’s messy blond hair partially obscured her eyes. Emily brought her hands up, gently brushing JJ’s hair away, and kept her hands there - cupping her friend’s face, her fingers still tangled in her hair. When she looked at JJ, her breath hitched a little in anticipation. What she saw there in those incredible blue eyes wasn’t just her imagination this time. The TV played on in the background but was long forgotten at this point. All that JJ was looking at was Emily.

“Your eyes are still quite dilated, you know,” Emily tried to tease, but could actually barely speak.

“Shut up, Em,” JJ breathed, and took her eyes away, only to end up staring at Emily’s lips. Which Emily licked slightly.

“How’re you gonna make me?” Emily replied, her voice low, unmistaken. There was a heavy pause as the dare hung in the air. Emily tugged gently but urgently on JJ’s hair, and that was JJ’s undoing. With a slight whimper, she closed the distance between their faces and crushed her lips against Emily’s. Emily responded instantly, returning the kiss with such intensity that she felt JJ gasp into her mouth.

Emily pulled back slightly, her eyes seeking JJ’s, checking in. “Yes, Emily, yes,” JJ whispered in answer to Emily’s unasked question, and resumed the kiss. Emily felt like she was going to explode into a million sparks of sunlight as JJ’s warm tongue slid inside her mouth. As their tongues danced, their hands roamed, and JJ was the first to slide her bare leg between Emily’s. Emily instinctively squeezed her thighs together, inwardly cursing herself for having chosen sweatpants tonight instead of shorts like JJ. Goddammit, it would have been warm enough for shorts.

“Why’re you wearing pants?” JJ whined, squirming against Emily with an urgency that made them both moan. Emily tried to breathe, but failed, when JJ’s hands went where they went. Stuttering, Emily managed to reply that she never would have worn pants if she had any idea that JJ would be making out with her tonight.

JJ smiled, and nibbled at Emily’s neck. “Take them off,” she ordered. “And never wear pants again.”

“Oh my _God_ , JJ,” Emily gasped out, as JJ began tugging at her waistband. “Where is all of this coming from? I mean, I’ve wanted you since the beginning of time, but… I never thought you…”

JJ stopped, fully stopped. She sat up and looked hard at Emily. “You’ve… wanted me? For… all this time?” The blush was creeping back. Emily reached out to stroke her face. She dipped her head, shrugged slightly, suddenly self-conscious. “I tried to keep it to myself. I didn’t want to mess things up.”

JJ breathed, absorbing this. “I think some part of me knew that, but tried not to. I wouldn’t let myself think about how much I wanted you. But then, watching those two women kiss like that…the way it made me feel, with you so close… well, I guess Wonder Woman saves the day again, huh?” She smiled, and Emily gently kissed her lips.

“Wonder Woman’s got nothing on you, Jennifer Jareau.”


End file.
